Angels Sleep and Angels Weep
by Mr Palmer
Summary: The Title is kind of strange I suppose, but some people may get it. This is a Michael/Stella fanfic, if you don't like the couple I guess you shouldn't read it. It hasn't got anything naughty in it, so it's safe for all ages.
1. Chapter 1

As Michael pulled up in his car, prepared for anything, he knew he was going to do the right thing.

_You have to do this, you can't hold this in anymore. _

His mind has played over and over the thing he is about to do, and each time it ended well.

_But Stella isn't like other girls Michael, she's special. _

He took the lift up because he was so stressed there wasn't enough lung capacity to climb the stairs all the way to her apartment.

He reached her door, and knowing she wouldn't be home yet _(as she takes forever to change) _so he sat down by the door.

* * *

As Stella walks up the stairs to her apartment, she is wondering where Michael was all day. He never takes a sick day, very rarely. He would always turn up to work whatever he felt like.

She was actually beginning to worry, when she turned round the corner to her apartment to see the door half open.

_Oh no, I've been robbed now. Brilliant. _

She rounded the corner with caution, only to see Michael standing in the middle of her living room.

* * *

Michael was standing in the middle of her living room, which had been candle-lit. He was wearing his best clothes, and was looking just as gorgeous as ever to her. He was looking at her like he had seen heaven.

"Stella," Michael said, in a hush tone. "Stella, I want to be with you" His voice broke on the last few words, and he was almost in tears. "You are all I want. I love you- I love you so much, it hurts when I'm not with you. I can't stand to be without you anymore. Please, I need to know you love me too. Please, Stel."

_Silence filled the room, and Stella fell to the floor, crying. _

"I love you too. I have loved you for so long, it hurts me everyday." The words she spoke were barely audible because she was crying so much.

Michael, having a few tears run over his cheeks, came and swiftly picked her up and put her on a chair. He knelt down and wiped her tears with his shirt sleeve.

"No, don't ruin your shirt" Stella said.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters" he then looked into her eyes and whispered, "The only thing that matters is you."

And with that, Michael caressed Stella's cheek and kissed her. Stella felt so warm inside she could have been in a room filled with fire, as she had experienced many times before. Except this was different. The fire was coming from the inside.

Michael saw that Stella was quite tired, and he knew how tough her day had been with Lawson. She fell asleep on the table. He picked her up and took her to her bed. He took of her shoes one by one, followed by her socks. He took of her pants, trying so hard not to wake her, and he lay down next to her. He snuggled in, and felt the happiness he ever had in his entire life. She looked like an angel while she slept. Nothing could make him leave her. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to the sound of his steady breathing on the top of her head.

He was asleep, his eyes shut tight and his lips slightly up-turned in the corners.

His lips were a coral pink, with a light stubble building up on his lip line.

How tempted she was to just to press a light kiss on those lips, but he was so peaceful.

She rolled over as softly as she could, but she felt him stirring.

She quickly walked around to his side of the bed and kissed his hand, hanging off the side of the bed.

* * *

He woke to the feeling of someone kissing her hand.

Well, not just someone- the someone, the only.

Stella.

"Hmm, hello" He whispered. He liked the way every time he spoke she smiled. He loves the way she smiles, with the crinkles around the corners and her teeth just cracking through her plump lips.

And they just stayed right there- Her holding his hand, sitting on her knees and her head on his knees.

He was on his side, looking at her, with the warm sting of her kiss still lingering on his hand. She was so soft to touch.

* * *

She moved then and came and sat on the side of the bed, never letting go of his hand.

She smiled at him, not being able to help the warm fires burning in the centre of her cheeks, causing her to smile. He smiled right back. His adorable, sheepish smile.

He took her in his arms and rolled her over to face him, holding her at the small of her back and at the waist, pulling her closer slowly.

He moved down to be at her eye level, and kissed her nose. He kissed her eyelids. He kissed her thumbs. He pressed light kisses all over her forehead. He breathed in her sweet smell of lavender soap and clean clothes. She was all he could see- everything else was blurry to him. Not the bad type of blurry, the good type when you only focus on one thing and everything else just meshes together, going unnoticed.

He whispered in her ear "I love you, more than you will ever know. The hardest thing I will ever have to do is take another breath without you being near, so please don't leave me. Ever." He breathes steadily catching his breath.

* * *

She grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck gently, pushing her fingers through it silky surface. And kissed him. She poured all of her emotions into that one kiss, and when they were finished she was drained.

Then she managed to wonder what the time was.

"I don't mean to alarm you," She said to him in a rushed tone, "But we have 10 minutes to get to work. So I think I might go have a shower if you don't mind."

Michael stopped her. "We can save some time by showering together?"He threw in one of his sheepish grins.

Michael, Stella thought. You never cease to amaze me.

"Fine," She said, laughing, "No funny business though. You understand?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Sandrelli. Stella Sandrelli. My oh my does that sound good to me!

Stella was thinking of how awesome it would be to marry Michael.

Mrs Michael Sandrelli.

The thought made Stella squirm with excitement

She was standing in the queue for their morning fix of coffee. One latte, One cappuccino. One extremely attractive and kind man waving at you through the window. His name is Michael. And he's all yours.

She smiled and waved back. My oh my she was the luckiest girl in the world.

She ordered, and then she felt something jab into her back. A man was standing beside her, holding her by the ponytail- with a gun pointed at her middle back. It dug deep into her skin. Michael could see her, he was peering in. And then he saw. He looked frightened. For me?

The man says "Give me your weapons. Give me all of them. Or I'll shoot you I swear to god."

"And why would I do that? So you can shoot the bloody place down."

The gun is pointed deeper into her back. "This isn't a three warning game. You don't give me the weapons and I will make what's left of your life miserable."

"Show me what you can do. I won't give them up."

And with that, she was driven out the back door quickly by this man. Away.

* * *

Away. She was being driven out the back door quickly by that man.

Just like that.

What did she say to him? What did he say to her?

Michael had only one thing to do. Run.

He was sprinting through the bustling café after them. Screaming at the people to move. Screaming. Running. His heart was beating faster. Where are they going?

He saw them get into a car, and he pushed himself harder. Run faster, you have to save her.

Josh was following in the car. He knew that much. But it would take him a while to get to the front.

He pushed harder and harder down the street, hoping it wouldn't be too far away.

* * *

He stopped the car.

"Right you, get out! I said get out!" He pushed her out of the car with such a force she hit her head on the curb.

"Okay mate you can't do this. I'm going to have to arrest you."

"I will shoot your bloody brains out if you try to do that little missy. Now give me your weapons."

"I told you, it's not going to happen. That is not the way I will be spoken to. Now your under arrest."

He shot a warning shot into the air.

"This is it. You give them to me or I will shoot you."

She paused, and reached for her gun.

* * *

She reached for her gun.

Then…

He shot her, in the stomach. And ran.


	4. Chapter 4

For Michael, the next few hours were a mad blur of important information that he just couldn't process. Questions being asked such as from how far away she was shot, what the man looked like, if she had any recent illness or injury. All of these he could answer, except for the last. He had only just gotten to know her, yet God was taking her away from him so quickly. He had only just gotten a taste of what Stella was like, and he wasn't finished yet. She wasn't finished yet.

The bullet had pierced one of her lungs right on the outer layer, and could be pulled out as long as it hadn't gone too deep. This could mean she could be back on the job in a little less than 4 months, but if they couldn't she probably wouldn't be back ever.

Even worse, if it had gone too far, she would die. They all say that this happens rarely; every single nurse or doctor has explained that to him, but what they don't seem to understand is that _Stella is rare. _She is a rare soul, she is a rare person, and she is a rare beauty. Everything about her is rare and undiscovered and different. So what's to say she couldn't die from this? Because he wasn't paying proper attention? He wasn't paying proper attention to the most important thing in his mind, in his life, in his heart? He let her slip right through her fingers- would her life do the same?

Just like in the movies he had watched countless times, he heard the machines beep. He heard the surgeons scream commands. He heard him yell out numbers, over and over. Then he heard nothing.

And then- he heard a flat buzz.

The most painful noise he has ever heard.

Short, and small, whispered.

_Time of death- 3:34 p.m. _

He saw the sheet be pulled over her head, her lifeless body trapped between the sheet and the bright light of the room, before it was switched off.

They left her, dead and cold.

A nurse came out to see him.

_Sir...sir? Are you alright sir? Sir you need to calm down- she is going to be okay. She will be fine. Sir- I need to talk to you now. _

He looked up, after finally hearing her. "What did you just say?"

The nurse gave him a bemused look, and smiled. "I said she will be fine. We have some good news and bad news. The good news is- she is going to live, she will be fine and healthy in a few months time. The bad news is- and this isn't necessarily bad news- that we have found that, you, and her..."

Michael's face remains steady. What was this woman getting at?

"Well- Mr Sandrelli- Stella is pregnant. She is just over 2 months along. The baby is fine and healthy- and wasn't affected from what we can see at all. She will be awake in a few hours, she will be in pain- but should be fine to talk. You can talk to her for as long as you want. She is able to leave the hospital in the next few days as long as we don't see any complications for her or the baby. So congratulations, and have a nice day."

The bearer of good news walked away, just like she had entered 2 minutes ago. And a day of loss and grief had brought two people back into my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella awoke to an annoying bleeping noise, an annoying itch under her nose and a warm hand in her hair and smooth fingers knotted through her own. Her vision is blurry, like getting salt water in your eyes. She finally focuses in on the whole TR team standing around a pristine room with crisp white walls. Everything fits together finally.

She clears her throat a little bit, a sticky yet dry feeling oozing down the back of her throat. "Hey guys, why so glum?" She felt the need for a bit of humour, the amount of misery in this room was weighing her down.

Josh laughed, and then continued to scowl a little. Shannon had just enough tears in her eyes to be noticeable, so she had her head down trying to hide that. Dom and Lawson looked at each other, whilst Kerry slid her hands into her pockets and took a few steps forward. Michael kept staring straight at her, completely frozen.

"Stella, you just came out of a serious and life-threatening operation, where you remained unconscious for 2 days after having a bullet removed that was in a near-fatal position. And you wonder why we are so god-damned sad. We almost lost you, Stel. I never thought this would ever happen, but it did. And shit, I wasn't expecting it to be you, or anyone in this Unit. We are really glad you are alive though." She smiled, then nodded to the others. "But we might just leave you and Michael alone for a little bit. I'm sure you guys have some "catching up" to do. Come on guys."

Everyone said their goodbyes, blew kisses and gave their get well wishes.

Michael was pacing.

He kept looking back and forth to her, then pacing again.

She finally had to speak. "Look Michael, something seems to be bothering you. Just spit it-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Because he jumped down beside her bed, on his knees and cried. He grabbed her hand and rested his lips on it. Warm salty tears drenched her fingers, and she felt his warm lips on her wrist.

He spoke as he cried. "Never ever leave me again. You can't do that to me ever again. You have to promise me. You have to keep that promise. Please, please."

She patted the bed, so he rose and sat on the bed, wiping her hand with his sleeve.

A nurse came in, with a new IV drip. The room fell into silence, which was slightly awkward to all of them. "I am just going to inform you she will be out in the next few minutes, so try to get all you have to say out as soon as you can."

The nurse left, and Michael spoke.

"Two things I have to say before you go. The first is that I love you. I don't know if you know how much, but words cannot describe. I have loved you since we met that first day. I didn't think you would ever be interested in me, but I was so very interested in you. And as soon as I knew that you actually were interested in me, I planned to marry you. Now, you don't have to say yes or no now. You don't have to say anything. And this isn't a proposal either, but just know that this relationship isn't going nowhere. I intend to make you mine for the rest of my life, and we will live together with our many children and animals in our block of acreage just outside the city, and die in our matching rocking chairs on our porch when our time is up. I will keep my promise; I am not walking out any doors without you. The second thing is, you're 2 months pregnant with my child."

That was the last thing Stella heard before she slowly blacked out. The last thing she felt, however, were a pair of kind lips on hers.


End file.
